Sonic Nightlight
by Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming
Summary: This is a crossover of RotG and DW. It has the Ninth Doctor, Captain Jack Harkness, and Jack Frost. It might have more characters as I get farther on, and it will have LOTS OF FLUFF! Rated T to be safe.


** (A/N) Sooooo here.**

Jack Frost sighed as he laid down in the snow. Alone like always. No one was there to comfort him. No one was there to see if the winter spirit was alright. No one was there to talk to him. To _hear_ him. To _see_ him.

He was all alone. And he would be forevermore.

Or, at least, that's what 157 year old Jack thought.

**I really don't feel like doing anything clever, sooooo Breakline.**

The Doctor clutched the TARDIS, and yelled out to Captain Jack Harkness, his current companion, "Hang on!"

Captain Jack wasted no time in grabbing onto the TARDIS also, as the ride got extremely bumpy.

"Where are we going?" The Captain inquired, shouting over the noise.

"Year 1852 Pennsylvania, United States"

Captain Jack blinked at his grinning companion. "We're going to the U.S?"

"Specifically Burgess, Pennsylvania, but yes. We're going to the U.S."

"Purpose or Pleasure?" Jack asked, grinning.

"Pleasure," The Doctor said as the TARDIS steadied. He sent a grin towards Jack, and, as he moved towards the door, he added, "But they'll probably be a purpose once we arrive."

After exiting the TARDIS, The Doctor's shout of, "Fantastic!" rang throughout the abandoned lake they were at.

Captain Jack, at the door of the TARDIS already, glanced around, aiming his breath down so the small cloud it caused didn't block his vision of the beautiful sight before him.

It was winter in the clearing, and there was a frozen over lake in the middle of it. A light blanket of snow covered the ground, and icicles drooped from the branches of trees, threatening to fall on the frost covered trunk of the trees. There was a light snowfall, and several places had deep snowbanks. It looked as if a place where children would have a lot of fun.

The Doctor started on his way towards the smoke, when he suddenly stopped and turned, making his way over to a snow bank as if seeing something there. Jack followed, frowning, as there was nothing there but and empty snowbank, but the Doctor kept going towards it, so Jack kept following.

Following the Doctor around the snowbank, Captain Jack Harkness caught sight of what seemed to be a teenager in only light brown legging/pant things, a blue hooded sweatshirt that was designed to look like there was frost climbing down from the top. He also had medium-length snow white locks curling over his closed eyes.

The Doctor exchanged looks with Captain Jack, before leaning down, and saying to the kid, "Hello?" With the Captain quickly adding in, "Are you alright, Kid?"

The teenager jumped, as though he hadn't expected anyone to interrupt him. He opened his eyes, and they widened when they caught sight of the adults concerned faces. He stayed silent for a moment, only staring at them in surprise, and... amazement?

Captain Jack wasn't quite sure what that second emotion was, as the kid surely couldn't be surprised that he was being talked to. Or was he confused at being seen? Neither made sense, so he must have just been caught off guard. Or perhaps the local village was very small, and he already knew everyone, so he was surprised at seeing new faces. It could have even been that there clothes were odd. The kid suddenly spoke up in a quiet voice that was hoarse from disuse**(Is that a word...? Well, it is now.)**, voice shaking slightly as he whispered, "You... you can _see_ me?!"

At their nods, he started to smile, disbelief and surprise written all over his face. "You can hear me?" As they nodded once again, the kid scooped up the stick with a curl at the end that had been lying on the ground next to him, and flew, yeah, _flew_ up into the air with a cry of glee.

"They can see me!" He exclaimed to the air. Captain Jack glanced over at the Doctor, confused as to what was going on, if this kid was some kind of world-conquering alien, or what. He watched as the Doctor's face mirrored his own confusion for a short moment, before it morphed into an expression of understanding and realization, and after that, a small smile appeared on his face as he stared at the white-haired, flying teenager with a staff and goofy grin in front of him, eyes soft.

"Jack Frost, correct?" The Doctor called out, watching the excited teenager thing fly for a moment, longer, and do a flip in the sky before landing balanced on the very edge of the stick, crouched down, and the stick completely balanced.

The kid gave an excited smile, before exclaiming, "Yup! That's my name!" With that big, goofy grin still intact. "Wait a minute... Who are you?"

The Doctor gave one of his infamous smiles before saying, "I'm the Doctor!"

This caused the teenager thingy majigger, Jack Frost?, to be confused, and Captain Jack to groan, knowing where this conversation was gonna go already.

"The," Frost paused for a moment, as if not quite sure what to think, "Doctor...?"

Captain Jack sighed, and, before the Doctor could get his famous line in, said, with a winning smile, of course, "Yes, he's the Doctor. _Just _the Doctor. And _I_" He held out one hand for a handshake, "Am Captain Jack Harkness." Frost flipped of his stick and hesitantly shook his hand, Captain shivering because of how _cold_ his hand was, and Jack still grinning, as though he wasn't quite sure how real this was.

"Jack Frost." Frost then paused, looking thoughtful, before adding, "I suppose you already know _that_, though."

"So, Frost, what are you doing laying out in the snow with no one around?" I said, frowning slightly, and ignoring the sharp look the Doctor gave me, in favor of watching the Frost kid wince at the wording.

Frost then shrugged, before saying, "They don't believe in it." As if that cleared up everything. Because that was _real_ helpful. Please note the sarcasm.

"They don't believe in _what_, kid?" I questioned, a bit irritated at Frost's explanation.

"Me."


End file.
